redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrac
Sabrac|サブラク|Saburaku}} is a powerful Crimson Lord who was victorious in numerous battles against Flame Haze. He is literally an assassin, for he is usually seen receiving requests to kill a certain target of interest; his heavily armored, face-covered, and leather-bandaged outward looks also add to the fact. Appearance Sabrac is a tall man with spiky blue hair that usually stands up. He has his face bandaged so that only his red eyes can be seen. He wears black garments, with a black belt around his waist and left leg, as well as a black cloak that covers his whole body. When Sabrac walks, he wraps himself up with the cloak, as well as doing up the two buttons at the top. He also wears gloves and boots. Sabrac usually carries two swords with him. Personality Sabrac likes to make long, fancy-talk speeches, and while he is seen dissatisfied many times, it is hard to see him in a wrath. His hobby is collecting bladed weapons from swords to katanas, whether they are Treasure Tools or not, and he actively uses them in fights. He and Dantalion loathe each other, for the latter transfigured Sabrac's Treasure Tool Hystrix into a blade-spinning drill-like contraption without permission, and the blade's owner badly insulted the mad scientist for this. Background In the past, Sabrac was acquainted with Mare during his travels. Sabrac had once attacked and almost killed Wilhelmina Carmel before she was saved by the "Engaged Link", Pheles and Johann. He hunted them for years, but they were able to get away because Wilhelmina would attract his attention and Pheles would blow him away. Later, Sabrac was hired by Bal Masqué, hunting down Pheles and Johann, fatally wounding Johann and forcing Pheles to place him in the Reiji Maigo. Before Pheles seent the Treasure Tool away, Sabrac cast a part of the "Psalm of Grand Order" into it. Plot 'Sabrac Arc' Sabrac was again hired by Bel Peol and went to Misaki City. After Bifrons' defeat, a wall of flames surround the entire area. After the eruption of flames, Sabrac lunges at Yuji's chest with his sword, piercing his bookmark Treasure Tool and exploding it, and setting another part of the "Psalm" into him. He retreats when Wilhelmina attacks him with her ribbons. Sabrac knew that Wilhelmina would be the first Flame Haze to attack him. She attacks him with ribbons, which he blocks with his sword. Wilhelmina is able to wrap up Sabrac's sword, and she lifts him up. Sabrac slashes his own arm with his other sword, and drops to the ground. He regenerates his arm, then approaches Yuji, but Wilhelmina gets in the way. They trade blows between Wilhelmina's ribbons and Sabrac's flames, before Wilhelmina shows signs of Sabrac's Unrestricted Spell, Stigma. Wilhelmina and Yuji hide inside a building, but leave when Sabrac attacks it. They flee, as Sabrac follows while riding his tidal-wave of flames. He attacks, but Wilhelmina is able to drill him with her ribbons. This doesn't affect him though. Wilhelmina and Yuji flee again, with Sabrac following. He is lured into an alley, where Wilhelmina uses her ribbons to slam Sabrac with the two alley buildings. She also throws a ball of Power of Existence at the buildings, but Sabrac is again unaffected. Wilhelmina asks if Bifrons and Zarovee were a part of his plan, and he says that he asked Bel Peol to arrange them for him. He attacks again, cutting up Wilhelmina's ribbons, before she explodes the cut pieces. Only a piece of his cloak is left, but Sabrac is able to regenerate. He attacks, cutting the ribbon that held Yuji. Sabrac grabs him, but he turns out to be an illusion that the ribbons made. She explodes them again, and again Sabrac is unaffected. He then leaps at Wilhelmina. Sabrac attacks with his flames, being able to cut Wilhelmina several times. Elsewhere, Yuji is able to figure out that Sabrac was hiding his presence in Misaki City. He is about to finish her off with his swords, but Shana intervenes with her flames. Both Shana and Wilhelmina are healed from Sabrac's Stigma because of Johann's Unrestricted Spell, which counters it. He begins fighting Shana and Wilhelmina simultaneously, believing he stil has the advantage. Shana and Sabrac clash, with Wilhelmina joining to help Shana. Shana blasts him, allowing Wilhelmina to tie him up with ribbons, which she explodes, which again has no effect on Sabrac. Shana leaves to rest, as Sabrac asks Wilhelmina why she left. He charges at her, about to kill her when Margery finishes casting her spells all over the city. Wilhelmina retreats as Margery activates her spells, allowing her to lift part of the city because they are in a Fuzetsu. This cuts the strands of Power of Existence that is connecting Sabrac to the city. Shana then attacks him with all of her power, breaking his swords, and incinerating him. 'Christmas Eve Arc' Sabrac manages to escape to Seireiden with the power of one of Bel Peol's Gordian Knots. In Dantalion's factory, Bel Peol tells Sabrac that he did a good job. Bel Peol doesn't mind that he couldn't kill the Flame Haze because his original goal was achieved. Sabrac announces that he no longer has a reason to have his base at Seireiden, as he looks at Dantalion. When he looks up at him, Sabrac is surprised, then leaves. 'Arrival of the Snake of the Festival Arc' Sabrac is seen leaning against a pillar at a hall in Seireiden. He doesn't react when the Snake of the Festival orders all of the Denizens to stand, but looks away when a projection of Dantalion appears. 'Capture and Infiltration Arc' Sabrac sits at a table in a bar at Seireiden. He is on the balcony, away from the Bal Masqué members below. Sabrac attends Yuji's speech to countless Crimson Denizens. Sabrac enters the Abyss with Yuji, the Trinity of Bal Masqué, Dantalion, Domino, and Rofocale. They go down the narrow path that leads to the Snake of the Festival's true body. Sabrac and the group stop on a large piece of ground, where they encounter the souls of the Flame Haze that sealed the Snake of the Festival in the Abyss. 'Into the Abyss Arc' However, during the second great war, Sabrac once again returns to Seireiden to help Bal Masque and its leader the Snake of the Festival, including accompanying the Trinity on the trip to recover the Crimson God Snake of the Festival's true body. Though he was able to battle Wilhemina, Rebecca and Khamsin to a draw, upon seeing the Snake of the Festival's true form and power, he refuses Bel Peol's help to escape and willingly perishes in the collapsing abyss. Relationships Wilhelmina Carmel Sabrac has an admiration for Wilhelmina as a strong Flame Haze, being unsuccessful in killing her numerous times. Bel Peol Sabrac thinks of his job as providing a service for Bal Masqué, and treats Bel Peol as a client. Dantalion Sabrac loathes Dantalion because of what he did to his Treasure Tool, Hystrix. Sometimes, he looks at Dantalion with curiosity. Powers and Abilities Sabrac is a master swordsman. During combat, his first strike is notorious for its insensibility even to the most sensitive Flame Haze or Denizen, and that it can be cast at an unlimited number of targets with each strike at maximum power. His Power of Unrestraint, Stigma, causes all wounds he inflicts to increase in size over time. This spell built for battle is fatal for most targets, and even if he/she might be strong, the target's fate is unsure, and even if they survive, the piling amount of wounds will eventually bring Sabrac his victory. A more powerful version of Stigma, Stigmata, allows control of the size of the wound inflicted on opponents. Sabrac is actually an unbalanced Lord with a ridiculously gigantic body, yet with the range of sight, hearing, and other senses only as much as a human. He hides his body by blending into the area he has chosen for the battlefield, enabling him to launch a surprise attack without being detected. The humanoid Sabrac that appears after the first strike possesses the very mind of Sabrac, though it is almost invulnerable because it is only a figure created from a small part of his body. As such, it can near infinitely endure or recover from any damage. This figure is able to regenerate limbs, and briefly control limbs that have been removed from his body.Shakugan no Shana Second Episode 20 Quotes *(To Wilhelmina after his surprise attack): "I figured you'd be the first to stand up. With all of the fights we have been through, the time it takes for you to counter is reduced." *(To Wilhelmina): "Your skills are superb as always. I wish you weren't one of the people on the list of those I have to kill. However, it seems I must accept this as a destiny set before me." *(After losing his sword); "I've lost another sword. Even if I am facing a strong adversary, loss is still an unpleasant feeling. I must gain another sword from somewhere yet again. I wonder how many more I will lose in this battle." *(About Wilhelmina while fighting her): "To maintain this much capability to fight even after a hit from me... No matter how many fights we may have been through, that's an intolerable reality to me. I guess conserving power for the person I never know when I'll meet will inhibit my work here." *(To Wilhelmina while fighting her): "So the imprudence of letting you go in the past comes to haunt me now. Due to my nature, I'll have to do the best I can in each situation. Just as then, now, and always. I will fulfill the request, and when there's energy to spare, I'll get rid of any other interference." *(To Wilhelmina while fighting her): "You are indeed strong. If only I had killed everyone the last time I had the chance, this job would have been easier. However, this is an unpleasant result that came about due to my style: trying to finish everything with one blow." *(To Shana after Wilhelmina counters Stigma): "Even if Stigma is of no use, the fact that I have the advantage does not change. It's part of their nature that Flame Haze are at a disadvantage in a war of attrition." Trivia ... Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Crimson Lords Category:Crimson Realm Characters